


No Need To Say Goodbye

by QueenieRose53001



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Fix-It, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Ships It, Songfic, Spoilers, T'challa is a good dude, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieRose53001/pseuds/QueenieRose53001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic for Regina Spektor's "The Call" inspired by Civil War and Stucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War both killed me and breathed new life into my soul so I wrote this

_ It started out as a feeling _

_ Which then grew into a hope _

_ Which then turned into a quiet thought _

_ Which then turned into a quiet word _

_ And then that word grew louder and louder _

_ 'Til it was a battle cry _

_ I'll come back when you call me _

_ No need to say goodbye _

Somehow, Steve knew who it was behind the muzzle, but he didn’t believe his gut feeling. Then he wrenched the mask off by flipping the attacker onto the ground, and as the attacker stood, he faced Steve. It was him.

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

He had fallen off a train, so how was he here, seventy years later, hair long and an empty look in his eyes? Bucky pulled out a gun and pointed it at his chest. Steve stood, not moving, not blinking, forcing himself to believe. It turned out that believing meant that he would let Bucky kill him. Then Natasha fired that grenade, and he disappeared, leaving Steve breathless and heartbroken and hopeful all at once. 

The helicarrier, somehow, was worse. He had no mask, and he kept refusing and denying that he was James Buchanan Barnes, the man who had loved him, who had gone to war for him. Steve let him hurt him, let Bucky shoot him and stab him and punch him in the face with the metal arm. 

“You’re my mission!” He yelled, drawing his arm back for the final blow, and Steve was prepared to die right there, in the flaming rubble of HYDRA’s failure. 

“Then do it,” Steve groaned, “Because I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”

Bucky froze, and his eyes widened. He panted, realization painted on his face, and Steve would have smiled, but his face was painful and his lips were split. 

Then the glass shattered beneath them, and this time, Steve was falling, falling from the helicarrier and falling into unconsciousness. He hit the water hard, and he couldn’t swim to save himself. He had accepted his fate the moment the mask had fallen off. 

His vision hadn’t yet faded as he sunk deeper and deeper, watching more and more rubble hit the water. His eyelids finally decided to ease themselves closed, but just before they did, he watched as a metal hand reached towards him. 

Bucky dragged his mission to the shore of the Potomac. The task was simple when he employed his metal arm. Bucky wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He left his mission on the shore, unconscious, but breathing. Before he ran off into the woods, he found himself staring at him. A strand of words threaded its way through his mind, familiar and foreign, and he left.

_ Don’t do anything stupid until I get back. _

* * *

 

_ Just because everything's changing _

_ Doesn't mean it's never been this way before _

_ All you can do is try to know who your friends are _

_ As you head off to the war _

_ Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light _

_ You'll come back when it's over _

_ No need to say goodbye _

_ You'll come back when it's over _

_ No need to say goodbye _

Bucky woke up in an abandoned warehouse in Berlin. He remembered flashes, fighting Stark and the SHIELD agent and the Black Widow and the Panther. He had been running from the Panther before that “psychologist” used the words and made him HYDRA’s again.

He remembered hijacking the helicopter, and how Steve had stopped him, and how he had dragged him over the edge as the helicopter and Bucky had plunged into the river, and then he had been knocked unconscious. 

Steve dragged him out of the river.

Steve saved him, but was he really worth saving?

Sam noticed his consciousness and called for Steve. Bucky’s arm was trapped in a vice. He tried to move, but it was stuck fast. Steve looked at him, met his eyes, and his gaze was soft. 

“Your ma’s name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes,” He told Steve, who had asked if he remembered who he was. Sam seemed wary, but Steve didn’t care. 

“I don’t know if the Accords will let us do this.” Steve said to Sam, having left the room where Bucky was being held. 

“Cap, I know a guy,” Sam assured his friend.

The three “borrowed” a Volkswagon Beetle and they traveled for a day, Sam having called shotgun and Steve driving, which left Bucky in the back seat, much to his dismay.

They stopped under a highway’s overhang, and met a blonde woman with a much sleeker car than theirs. She had Bucky’s backpack, and Sam’s wings, and Steve’s shield. Steve got out of the car and talked to her, and as Bucky watched her, he realized some of her motives, and he got out of the car too.

Both Steve and Sharon swung their heads to him. “I, I remembered something, Steve,” Bucky confessed quietly. 

“What was it?” Steve asked.

“I remembered that I loved you, and I forgot to tell you the day I fell.” Steve’s smile faded, and then grew, and faded again.

“I loved you too, Buck,” Steve said. Bucky frowned.

“No, I still love you,” Bucky said, looking at his feet before daring eye contact with Steve again. Steve’s face absolutely lit up, and he walked to him, asking permission silently, and when Bucky nodded, he kissed him. His hand made its way to the base of Steve’s neck, afraid he would hurt him with the metal one. 

When they pulled apart, they noticed Sharon and Sam grinning smugly. 

“Thank you, Sharon. We need to get going. We’re meeting up with a couple people. Be careful, Sharon.” Steve and Bucky walked back to the car, and they were gone.

In the airport parking garage, Bucky met Clint, Wanda, and Scott. Steve told him that he could trust all three, and he trusted Steve, so he trusted them. The six heroes made their way to the tarmac, and Steve squeezed his hand as they headed to war.

* * *

 

_ Now we're back to the beginning _

_ It's just a feeling and no one knows yet _

_ But just because they can't feel it too _

_ Doesn't mean that you have to forget _

_ Let your memories grow stronger and stronger _

_ 'Til they're before your eyes _

_ You'll come back when they call you _

_ No need to say goodbye _

_ You'll come back when they call you _

_ No need to say goodbye _

 

Wakanda was nice, Bucky decided. He realized that this was his first true opinion since before he fell. Everyone he trusted had been suggested by someone. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Steve and his judgement, but this was his opinion, not Steve’s.

The doctors were nice, as they hadn’t done anything to him that they hadn’t explained to him fully. They patched the shorn-off arm and promised to find a way to rid Bucky’s mind of HYDRA’s words. They also agreed to keep him on ice until they could find the cure. The doctors were nice. This was Bucky’s second opinion. 

Steve wasn’t too fond of this idea, but let Bucky make this choice. It wasn’t his place to keep Bucky from making choices. That was HYDRA. 

When T’challa had realized his own mistakes, he offered Steve and Bucky sanctuary in his kingdom, and they were extremely grateful. Bucky liked T’challa. This was his third opinion. He realized he liked having his own opinions. A fourth.

“Steve, you know I don’t trust my mind. Until they find a way to get the words out of my head, it’s best if I go under again. For all of us.” Bucky sat on the examination table, dressed in white, looking vulnerable, as Steve watched the doctors prep the cryochamber. 

“If you think so, Buck. It’s your choice.” 

Bucky smiled softly. He loved Steve. This was his first choice. Bucky stood and walked to the cryochamber. The doctors started to strap him into the chamber, securing him tightly, but not too tightly, as HYDRA had. 

Steve watched, and Bucky noticed how damp his eyes were. “I’ll come back,” Bucky said. Steve blinked and rubbed at his eyes.

“I love you, Bucky. I need you to remember that,” Steve begged. Bucky smiled.

“I do remember. I’ll remember that I love you, too.” Steve walked to him and grabbed his remaining hand. Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s, watching as a tear tracked down his face. “It’s okay, Steve, I’ll come back.”

Steve tried to speak, but a lump had formed in his throat that blocked off the sound. 

Bucky’s smile softened. “Hey, Steve, I’m with you ‘till the end of the line. There’s no need to say goodbye.”

Steve stepped away as the glass descended. The two kept their eyes locked as the frost encased him, suspending him in time. Steve scrubbed at the tear tracks that stained his cheeks. T’challa, who had been watching from the back of the room, moved to Steve’s side silently, but Steve noticed his presence.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Steve said, eyes still locked on Bucky. 

“It is no problem, Captain. Your friend asked for peace and rest, and we can give it to him,” T’challa paused, back ramrod straight. “You know, in all of my life, I have never seen two people who have loved each other as much as you two.”


End file.
